Vinny
| timezone = Eastern Standard Time | occupation = Rite Aid Employee | season = | tribes = | place = 12/18 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 7 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Second Runner-Up (3/24) | challenges2 = 9 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 39 | exiled2 = 1 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 9/20 | challenges3 = 6 | votesagainst3 = 8 | days3 = 26 }} Vinny is the second runner-up of . He originally competed in and later on . Vinny started off in a strong position in , controlling the Levu tribe up until the Tribe Switch. There, he found himself with no true allies and was eliminated for being an outsider. An unlikely candidate for , Vinny vowed to improve upon his previous placement, and he did just that. However, he often found himself struggling between with playing with is heart and playing with his head, resulting in him receiving no votes at the Final Tribal Council. During his third outing in , Vinny stayed particularly close to returning player Sommer. The duo stayed loyal to each other, telling each other about their advantages. Ultimately, Vinny's undoing proved to be his challenge prowess, as the rest of the members of Naptime felt his Individual Immunity wins were too threatening, thus sending him to the jury. Profile Survivor Mana Island Vinny started out on the Levu tribe. While on Levu, he was easily the most dominant force. After a Tribe Switch, Vinny continued to maintain control and swiftly progressed through the game while keeping strong relationships with his tribemates and winning Immunity Challenge. After a second Tribe Switch, however, Vinny's game soon fell apart. He was separated from his allies and was the only original Levu on the post-swap Yawa tribe. After losing the Immunity Challenge, the tribe unanimously agreed Vinny should be sent packing for being an outsider. As a result, he was voted out and placed 12th. Voting History All-Stars Vinny began on the dominant Burr tribe where he immediately teamed up with Rivers. Once he swapped on to Jefferson, he was a target for Anna's harassment, but luckily he had his allies Alex, Andrew, and Rivers to back him up. They dominated the Jefferson tribe. At the third swap Vinny was the last person not chosen at random, he was sent to The Room Where It Happens where he would then join the losing tribe. While there, he had a choice of a tribal immunity boost or a Hidden Immunity Idol. He chose the immunity boost. He then joined his friends Alex and Rivers on the Burr tribe again and he used his immunity boost to make his tribe win. While on that tribe, Stukov made it very clear that he was Anti-Rivers. At the merge, Vinny went to work targeting Stukov and staying loyal to Rivers. He was voting the way Rivers told him no matter what people were saying about his game. When Alex flipped to help blindside Rivers, Vinny was left blindsided as well. However, he was able to slip through the cracks by being an extra vote in some key blindsides as The Royalty Alliance of Adyum, Andrew, Joey L., and Jordan cannibalized each other. Andrew lied to Vinny and got Vinny to spill the beans that Andrew was going to be blindsided. Vinny went on to win final immunity and secure his spot in the Final Tribal Council. He sided with Alex and voted out Jordan. At the Final Tribal Council, Vinny was shunned for being Rivers' lap dog and earned 0 votes to win. His kind nature and overall likability won him the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History In Episode 6, Anna used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Vinny's vote against her. In Episode 10, Vinny drew the differently colored buff, and was sent to the Secret Room, granting him immunity from the next Tribal Council. In Episode 11, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Vinny's vote against him. In Episode 16, Andrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Vinny's vote against him. Suburbia Vinny started on the dominant Whatsername tribe in a power position, as he got his friend, Sommer, on his tribe. He knew about her Legacy Advantage. At the Tribe Switch, he remained in power as he had a majority of Whatsernames on his tribe. He also had found an Idol Nullifier, which he told his allies about. Matthew was proving to be difficult to deal with as he was trying to bluff everyone by stating that he had a Super Idol. He told Paxton about it who told Vinny. Vinny was paranoid enough to use the Idol Nullifier on Matthew, effectively burning it. At the next Tribe Switch, Vinny still held power, but was blindsided when Ben L. used an Extra Vote against Vinny's ally, Paxton. The next Tribal Council was a Joint Tribal Council where Vinny flipped and got revenge against Ben L. When Ben L. re-entered the game at the merge, he was able to get everyone on board with voting him out immediately. From there, Vinny would then go on to win the next two immunity challenges, only to be targeted and voted out the second he was not immune. He lost his first duel on Redemption Island and subsequently became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Vinny, a juror for the first time, cast his vote for his close ally Sommer. She received two votes to win, but it was not enough to defeat Kaleb, who received 6. As a result, she finished as the runner-up. Voting History In Episode 10, Zach used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Vinny's vote against him. Post-Survivor * Vinny has become the longest-running host aside from Rob, oftentimes announcing the day of the season. * In September 2019, Vinny was announced "Best Memer" in the third Generation Awards. Trivia * Vinny is the lowest placing returnee in . ** He is the only castaway from All-Stars to not reach the merge in their original season. ** He is also the only finalist from All-Stars to have never reached the Final Tribal Council twice. Adyum reached the finale in Mana Island and Jordan reached the finale in . *** By extension, this makes him the only contestant from the Final Three of All-Stars to have experienced being voted out sometime in their RSurvivor career. * Vinny is the only contestant from the final seven of All-Stars to not reach the finale episode in their original season. * Vinny is one of six contestants to be granted immunity without winning a challenge. This is because they skipped the Tribal Council during the cycle he was at Exile Island. The others are Justin in , Jordan and Raven in Jordan, Sarah in , and Loopy in . * Vinny is the highest ranking original Burr member. * The first two times Vinny played, he won the first five Immunity Challenges. * Vinny and Adyum are the first finalists to win Individual Immunity yet not become the Sole Survivor. * Vinny is the first finalist to win the Final Immunity Challenge yet not become the Sole Survivor. * Vinny is the first contestant to be eliminated pre-merge in one season and reach the merge in another. * Vinny is one of six contestants to start on tribes of the same color across multiple seasons. The others are Andrew in Mana Island and All-Stars, Loopy in Guys vs. Dolls and , Brody in Jordan and , Quincy in North Shore, and Spencer in and . * Vinny is the first male contestant to find and use an Idol Nullifier. * Vinny is one of three contestants to be eliminated pre-jury, be a juror, and be a finalist. The others are Sarah and Sommer. * Vinny, Taco, and Ryan hold the record for being part of the most tribes across their RSurvivor career, with 9. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:Suburbia Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Levu Tribe Category:Burr Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:Whatsername Tribe Category:Naptime Tribe Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:12th Place Category:3rd Place Category:9th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Survivor: Suburbia Category:Personnel